INVISIBLE
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Sur le thème de l'homme invisible. McShep.
1. Chapter 1

1) McKay

Le major Sheppard, le lieutenant Ford et le docteur Elisabeth Weir étaient attablés au mess quand le docteur Rodney McKay arriva, son plateau à la main. Il se dirigea directement à leur table et s'assit, obligeant Sheppard à se coller contre le mur.

-Dites, McKay, faut pas vous gêner…

-Major Sheppard, vous pouvez bien me faire une petite place ou bien faut-il que j'aille m'asseoir ailleurs ?

-Restez, Rodney ! S'écria Elisabeth. N'y faites pas attention, le major n'est pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Teyla était très en forme ce matin à l'entraînement.

-Oh ! dit Rodney. Major Sheppard,je voulais vous demander un petit service : Est-ce que vous accepteriez de passer à mon laboratoire juste un petit moment pour initialiser un objet que le docteur Zelenka a trouvé ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas demander à Carson ?

-Bon, tant pis, j'irai lui demander. Il faudra que j'aille jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais c'est pas grave. C'est juste que…Il s'arrêta et regarda Elisabeth avec de grands yeux malheureux de chien battu. C'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment depuis que…vous savez…, l'entité…

-John ! réprimanda aussitôt Elisabeth en regardant le major d'un air furieux. Comment osez-vous refuser quoi que ce soit à ce pauvre Rodney après ce qu'il a fait pour nous ? Le docteur McKay a risqué sa vie et s'est comporté comme un héros et vous lui refusez un petit service ? Je n'en reviens pas de vous !

-Euh, ben. Soit, j'irai, balbutia John vaincu.

McKay plongea le nez dans son assiette pour dissimuler un petit sourire satisfait qui n'échappa pas au major.

-Merci, major Sheppard. Je vous attends donc dans une heure dans mon laboratoire. Bon après-midi, Elisabeth, dit-il à cette dernière avec un sourire angélique.

-A vous aussi Rodney, et prenez bien soin de vous.


	2. 2 Sheppard

Disclaimer : J'ai encore oublié : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Il n'y a que leurs sentiments qui m'appartiennent.

2) Sheppard 

Le major Sheppard était furieux. Il s'était fait avoir par McKay. Quel manipulateur, celui-là. Et Elisabeth, peuh ! Elle était parfois bien naïve ! Impressionnée par le courage de McKay. Bon, c'est vrai, lui même, John, avait eu très peur quand le scientifique était entré dans l'entité. Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, voir même d'héroïsme. Et il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il les avait tous sauvé.

Mais il en profitait bien ! Il se faisait chouchouter, dorloter et on lui passait tout. Et Elisabeth était allée jusqu'à réquisitionner les dernières barres de chocolat de la cité au profit du scientifique.

Décidément Rodney exagérait.

John entra dans le laboratoire. Zelenka et McKay étaient déjà en train de se disputer. L'ambiance ne changeait pas beaucoup ici. Ou bien les deux chercheurs se querellaient ou bien ils s'extasiaient bêtement devant des objets que John trouvait sans intérêt.

Dès qu'il aperçut le major, Rodney se désintéressa de Zélenka.

-Ah major, c'est pas trop tôt, je vous attends depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Dites, McKay, je peux partir tout de suite si vous n'êtes pas content.

-Si vous partez, je devrai demander à Carson et pour cela je serai _obligé_ d'en référer à Elisabeth…

-Bon allez, Rodney, finissons en. Donnez moi le truc.

-Major, vous pourriez montrer un peu plus de respect. Nous parlons d'objets _conçus et réalisés_ par les anciens, répondit le scientifique en lui tendant un curieux objet triangulaire.Manipulez-le avec précaution.

Le major s'en saisit et le triangle se mit à clignoter instantanément en émettant un sifflement strident. Rodney fut propulsé en arrière par une onde de choc.

Zelenka se précipita.

-Ca va docteur McKay ?

-Ca va, ça va, c'est rien. Mais où est le major Sheppard ?

-McKay, je suis là.

-Où, là ?

-Rodneyyyyy ! Le scientifique sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur lui. C'était solide, chaud mais il ne le voyait pas. Il posa ses mains dans le vide. Elles rencontrèrent un torse. Il remonta vers le cou puis le visage. Ses doigts coururent sur des joues , un nez droit, des lèvres pleines et douces et s'écartèrent pour rencontrer des cheveux ébouriffés.

-Major Sheppard ?

-Rodney, Rodney, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? La voix tremblait mais le scientifique commençait déjà à sentir poindre de la colère dans la voix du major. Rodney répondez-moi. TOUT DE SUITE !

-Major, essayez de garder votre sang froid, je suis sur que tout va s'arranger et qu'il ne s'agit que d'un petit problème temporaire. Bon, manifestement, quand vous avez initialisé l'objet, il vous a rendu invisible. Mais nous allons trouver une solution, n'est-ce pas Docteur Zelenka ?

-Oui, oui, bien sur, répondit ce dernier en se précipitant sur la radio :

-Docteur Weir, pouvez- vous venir tout de suite au laboratoire, nous avons un problème. Et peut-être pourriez-vous demander au docteur Beckett de venir aussi. Oui, c'est urgent, tout de suite !

-Rodney, vous m'avez mis dans cet état et vous allez me tirer de là, s'écria le major.

-Nous allons tout faire pour vous en sortir, major. Rodney avait l'impression de parler dans le vide. Mais n'oubliez pas que la technologie des anciens recèle encore bien des mystères pour nous. Mais nous allons faire le maximum. Alors, en attendant, calmez-vous.


	3. Sheppard est furieux

3) Sheppard est furieux

Le major Sheppard arpentait à grands pas furieux les couloirs de la cité endormie, maudissant une fois de plus le docteur McKay. Tout cela était de la faute du scientifique. Et si un jour il reprenait son apparence normale, plus jamais il n'accepterait d'initialiser le moindre objet. Mieux : il ne s'approcherait plus d'aucun objet ancien, donc suspect, à moins de cinq mètres.

Le docteur Beckett avait fait tous les examens possibles et imaginables, et Dieu sait que Carson avait de l'imagination dès qu'il s'agissait d'examens, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Personne n'y comprenait rien. Sheppard frissonna en se remémorant Beckett cherchant ses veines _à tâtons_ afin d'effectuer les prises de sang.

Le major avait été surpris de voir le sang s'écouler rouge dans la seringue. Il était persuadé qu'il serait transparent. Mais non. Son épiderme offrait un bouclier d'invisibilité à son corps. C'était tout.

Et maintenant il était là, nu, à déambuler sur Atlantis. Nu parce que la première erreur avait été d'enlever les vêtements qu'il portait au moment de l'incident. A l'infirmerie il s'était naturellement déshabillé, obéissant à l'injonction du docteur Beckett mais ses vêtements à peine ôtés, avaient repris un aspect visible. Un mystère de plus.

Quand à la fin des examens il s'était tout de même rhabillé, Carson l'avait regardé d'un air bizarre et , à peine avait-il fait trois pas hors de l'infirmerie qu'une laborantine qui passait justement par là avait poussé un hurlement d'épouvante en s'enfuyant à toute jambes.

Le docteur Weir avait immédiatement convoqué Carson, McKay, Zelenka, Teyla et le lieutenant Ford pour une réunion d'urgence afin de discuter de la situation. Elle s'adressa tout d'abord aux deux scientifiques :

-Alors, messieurs, où en êtes-vous de vos recherches sur ce mystérieux objet ?

Pour une fois, McKay resta muet et ce fut Zelenka qui répondit.

-Nous sommes dessus mais pour l'instant nous n'avons rien trouvé de nouveau. Soyez assurée que le docteur McKay et moi-même faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour trouver une solution au…euh… au problème du major Sheppard.

Rodney sentit une pression sur son épaule et un voix lui parla à l'oreille :

-Et bien, McKay, vous n'avez rien à dire, c'est nouveau ça !

Le scientifique fit un bond.

-Major, vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs, ne recommencez jamais ça !

-Que je ne recommence jamais ça, McKay, _après ce que vous m'avez fait, vous !_

-Major, calmez-vous et restez assis s'il vous plait. Continuons , docteur Beckett ?

Mais Carson n'avait rien de nouveau à ajouter. Les examens étaient revenus normaux. Le major Sheppard était en bonne santé et rien ne clochait si ce n'était bien sûr son invisibilité.

Teyla suggéra de garder une discrétion absolue sur l'état du major. Moins de monde serait au courant, mieux ça vaudrait. Avec le lieutenant Ford elle avait eut assez de peine à calmer la laborantine que John avait croisé. Ils lui avait expliqué la situation et elle avait promis de garder le secret. Il était évident que si la nouvelle se répandait, le doute sur la présence où non du major Sheppard à tel où tel endroit ne pouvait que compliquer la situation.

Seul Ford avait essayé de lui remonter le moral en lui présentant le bon coté des choses et il lui avait même suggéré diverses façons de profiter de la situation. Cela allait de la visite au vestiaire des femmes après les entraînements au vol des barres de chocolat de McKay en passant par quelques petits tourments infligés à Bates et Kavannagh. Mais rien de tout cela n'intéressait le major. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était reprendre son apparence normale.

Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire espérant malgré l'heure tardive y trouver les deux scientifiques en plein travail. Il ne fut pas déçu. Il entra sans frapper et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de McKay.

-Ahhhh ! C'est encore vous major ! Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas recommencer ça. Arriver à l'improviste dans le dos des gens comme vous le faites, c'est des coups à me donner une crise cardiaque !

-Je venais seulement voir où vous en étiez, Rodney. Docteur Zelenka ?

-Le docteur McKay était justement en train de travailler sur votre problème, major Sheppard.

-Euh, oui, justement, j'étais en train de rentrer dans l'ordinateur de nouvelles données concernant l'objet que vous avez initialisé. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez me laisser travailler. Ca me rend un peu nerveux de vous savoir _peut-être_ derrière mon dos.

-Bon, ça va, je vous laisse travailler. Bonsoir messieurs.

La porte se referma et Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Merci, Radeck, vous venez de me sauver. Si le major Sheppard s'était douté que je travaillais sur la réparation d'un E2PZ au lieu de m'occuper de son cas, j'étais cuit. Ahhhhhh !

Une main invisible venait de saisir le scientifique par le col et le traîna hors du laboratoire, dans le couloir. Le major se pressa contre lui et Rodney pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Il essaya de se dégager mais fut troublé quand ses mains rencontrèrent la peau nue du major. Il ne savait pas par quel bout le prendre (1) pour se défendre. Finalement il cessa de résister.

-Ecoutez moi bien, McKay, vociféra le major d'un ton furieux. A partir de maintenant, je ne vous quitte plus d'une semelle. Vous allez vous occuper de moi et de moi seul. Vous avez bien compris ? continua t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

-Ca va, j'ai compris major, haleta le scientifique tout rouge et au bord de l'asphyxie. Maintenant lâchez-moi parce que si vous continuez comme ça, je ne vais plus servir à grand chose, vous m'étouffez là…

-C'est bon reprit le major en le relâchant. Alors, vous avez compris ? A partir de maintenant vous ne pensez plus qu'à moi.

1) Non.


	4. L'égo de Sheppard

4) L'égo de Sheppard

Le major Sheppard s'était finalement calmé et raccompagnait le docteur McKay à ses quartiers. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de ce dernier.

-Bon, major, je pense que vous pouvez me laisser maintenant, j'ai besoin de dormir un peu moi.

-Bon, hum, oui, je vous laisse. Je reviens vous chercher demain matin. Rêvez à moi, McKay, dit-il ironiquement.

Le scientifique entrebâilla la porte de sa chambre et se glissa à l'intérieur.

-Dormez bien major.

Le lendemain matin Rodney se réveilla tôt. Il avait envie de traîner un peu mais il se dit que le major risquait de venir le sortir lui même du lit. A cette idée, il se leva, s'étira paresseusement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il fit couler l'eau et entra sous la douche. Le jet tiède finit de le réveiller. Il se savonna longuement, se rinça et finit par sortir, ruisselant. Il allait attraper sa serviette quand celle-ci se déplaça dans les airs.

-Major ! S'écria le scientifique en plaquant ses mains sur son sexe dans un geste de réflexe.

Il sentit son visage devenir brûlant. Depuis combien de temps le major était-il là ?

-Donnez moi cette serviette ! cria t'il avec colère.

Il entendit un petit rire et la serviette se mit à danser devant son nez. Il l'attrapa d'une main et la noua avec hâte autour de ses reins.

-Allons, McKay, calmez vous. Vous n'êtes pas le premier homme que je vois nu. N'oubliez pas que je suis militaire alors les douches communes, je connais.

-Et bien pas moi, s'écria le scientifique très en colère. Et je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude qu'on vienne me regarder prendre ma douche. J'ai droit à mon intimité tout de même et ce n'est pas un petit cerveau de militaire qui va me dire le contraire.

-Dites, McKay, ça suffit. Vous allez trop loin, là, vous dépassez les bornes. Rodney sentait que le militaire s'était rapproché. Ce dernier lui attrapa les poignets mais le scientifique était trop choqué par la désinvolture du major pour s'en soucier.

-Et j'exige que vous mettiez un vêtement afin que je sache ou vous êtes quand vous vous trouvez dans mes quartiers, continua t'il sur sa lancée, et maintenant, lâchez-moi !

A son grand étonnement le major obéit. Il l'entendit sortir de la salle de bain. Il finit de s'essuyer, remit sa serviette sur ses reins et sortit.

Il eut de nouveau un choc : Son tee shirt « I'm with a Genius » flottait au dessus de son lit. D'ailleurs il pouvait nettement distinguer un creux dans les draps.

-Major, vous êtes encore là !

-Mais j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez ordonné, McKay. Je porte un vêtement, donc vous savez où je suis. Habillez-vous, je ferme les yeux.

-C'est ça, oui, je vais vous croire, marmonna le scientifique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites, McKay ? j'ai mal entendu .

Le tee-shirt se rapprocha soudainement et se colla contre Rodney. Ce dernier sentit les mains du major se poser sur ses bras encore humides et un souffle contre son oreille.

-Vous disiez quoi, McKay ? lui murmura ce dernier d'un ton suave.

Rodney était tétanisé. La situation lui semblait irréelle. Est-ce qu'il se passait vraiment ce qu'il croyait qu'il se passait ou bien est-ce qu'il se faisait des idées ? Il commençait à ressentir de sérieuses difficultés pour avaler sa salive et son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Finalement il fut sauvé par un signal sonore strident. C'était sa radio. Il se dégagea et se précipita sur l'appareil en enfonçant le bouton.

-Bonjour Rodney, ici Elisabeth Weir. Si vous voyez le major Sheppard, pouvez-vous lui dire de venir me retrouver dans une demi-heure à mon bureau, s'il vous plait ?

-Vous avez de la chance, Elisabeth, il est justement là ; Je lui transmets votre message. Bonne journée !

-Elisabeth veut vous voir TOUT DE SUITE dans son bureau, major, dit-il s'adressant au tee shirt. Çaa l'air URGENT.

Le vêtement vola dans les airs et atterrit sur le lit.

-A tout à l'heure, Rodney. Dès qu'Elisabeth me libère, je vous retrouve !

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma.

Rodney s'assit sur son lit et se saisit pensivement du tee shirt que le major venait de quitter. Il était perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Tout à l'heure, il avait eu l'impression que le major allait…l'embrasser. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était pourtant un homme à femme. Rodney en était sur. Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, il ne s'était pas débattu et s'il était honnête avec lui même, il pouvait bien s'avouer qu'il avait attendu que… que quoi ?

Rodney soupira et commença à s'habiller. Il n'était pas contre l'homosexualité. Ni pour. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question là-dessus. C'était un sujet qui l'indifférait.

Rodney n'était jamais à l'aise quand il s'agissait de disséquer les sentiments humains. La science par contre, lui apportait toutes les satisfactions dont il avait besoin. Justement, ce matin il avait rendez-vous avec les souris du docteur Beckett. Il se leva et prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

Le major Sheppard marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs en direction du bureau d'Elisabeth Weir. Il n'était pas question de la faire attendre. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers McKay. Tout à l'heure il avait failli l'embrasser. Il avait eu envie du scientifique. Il en avait même envie maintenant. En vérité, il bandait comme un… « Pense à autre chose, John », se reprit-il.

Il aimait les femmes, couchait avec des femmes mais à deux ou trois reprises, il lui était arrivé d'avoir une relation avec un homme. Relations furtives qui n'avaient guère dépassé quelques minutes, histoire d'épancher un besoin rapide et mutuel. C'était tout. Et c'était sans importance. C'est ainsi que le major voyait les choses.

Bon, pour l'instant il fallait qu'il se concentre et qu'il pense à autre chose qu'au sexe. Son entretien avec Elisabeth allait l'y aider. C'était sûr. Il frappa à la porte du bureau. Pas de réponse. Surpris, il entra. Il n'y avait personne mais il lui sembla entendre des voix dans le petit salon qui jouxtait la pièce. Il s'avança et resta comme deux ronds de flan : Elisabeth et Zelenka, collés l'un à l'autre s'embrassaient passionnément. La main d'Elisabeth était plongée dans le pantalon de Radeck qui gémissait, les mains occupées par la poitrine de cette dernière.

-Elisabeth, et si quelqu'un arrive ? Gémit Zelenka.

-Il n'y a pas de danger, j'ai fixé la réunion dans une demi-heure, haleta Elisabeth. Nous avons tout le temps, détends-toi.

Le major Sheppard sortit vivement de la pièce. Ca alors, Elisabeth et Zelenka ! Il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Un temps même, il avait pensé qu'Elisabeth avait un faible pour lui. Et bien, il s'était drôlement trompé ! Son égo venait d'en prendre un petit coup. De plus la vision des deux corps enlacés et gémissants n'avait pas arrangé ses affaires, au contraire ! Il se précipita dans les toilettes et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard soulagé.

Bon, comme il avait tout de même besoin de se requinquer, il décida d'aller prendre un café à la cafétéria.

Trois jeunes femmes s'y trouvaient déjà entrain de discuter. Le major reconnut Katie Brown, il croyait se rappeler qu'elle était biologiste ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle riait à une remarque de Laura Cadman, une collègue de John. La troisième était une scientifique, se rappela John. Mais il avait oublié son prénom.

Sheppard s'approcha et s'installa. Elles avaient presque terminé leurs cafés et n'allaient certainement pas tarder à s'en aller. Le lieutenant Ford sortit de la pièce en leur adressant un sourire charmeur.

-Mon Dieu, qu'il est chou, dit la scientifique, il me fait craquer !

-Ils sont plusieurs à ne pas être mal du tout sur cette base, répondit Cadman. J'ai connu des endroits où croyez-moi, on n'était pas très gâtées question beaux mâles. Mais sur Atlantis ! Tenez, regardez, le major Sheppard, il est pas mal du tout!

John sourit se sentit immédiatement mieux.

-Franchement beau, répondit la scientifique.

-Vraiment _très_ beau, renchérit Katie Brown.

Le major Sheppard qui n'en perdait pas une miette sentit son égo se regonfler (1). Ces dames le trouvait à leur goût, on dirait. Mais que disait la petite biologiste ?

-Oui, vraiment _très_ beau mais c'est tout. Moi, celui qui me fait craquer, c'est le docteur McKay. Vous le regardez dans les yeux et il devient tout rouge. C'est trop mignon. Il est à _croquer_ !

L'égo de John venait d'en reprendre un coup.

-Et le docteur Beckett, vous avez vu ses yeux ? Je l'adore ! Quand il me regarde, je me sens toute chose. Ahhh, il est a-do-rable ! Laura Cadman mit une main sur son cœur pour accompagner ses paroles.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, renchérit la scientifique. Le docteur Beckett est vraiment trop craquant. Avec son petit sourire gentil, on dirait un ange ! Et en plus il est vraiment sexy, lui. Pas super beau mais tellement attirant !

John se renfrogna. Sexy, Beckett ? Allons donc ! Et lui, il n'était pas sexy ? Et en plus à qui elle comparait Beckett en disant « lui » ?

-C'est vrai, le docteur Beckett est vraiment l'homme le plus sexy d'Atlantis, trancha Katie Brown. Il n'y en a pas un dans toute la base qui lui arrive à la cheville. Il est merveilleux, il est…Oh, Ça alors ! Son gobelet de café venait de glisser et s'était répandu sur ses vêtements. Mais comment est-ce arrivé ! S'exclama t'elle.

Le major Sheppard, furieux et l'égo résolument à plat quitta la cafétéria et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth Weir, maudissant le manque de clairvoyance des femmes. Beckett sexy, peuh ! Vraiment, elles ne n'y connaissaient rien !

1) Seulement son égo, oui.


	5. Rodney

5) Rodney

Rodney se pencha avec un petit sourire sur les souris blanches du docteur Beckett.

-Elles sont redevenues visibles il y a une vingtaine de minutes, expliqua ce dernier. Je les ai mise en contact hier matin avec l'artefact que le major Sheppard a initialisé et qui l'a rendu invisible. La réaction a été la même : onde de choc et disparition des sujets. Les souris sont en bonne santé. Même invisibles elles n'ont rien perdu de leurs facultés. Et voilà, il y a un instant elles ont progressivement retrouvé leur apparence normale. Il faut croire que les effets sont limités dans le temps. Enfin, ce sont les conclusions immédiates que nous pouvons en tirer.

-Il faut avertir tout de suite le major ! s'écria le scientifique en sautant sur place, excité comme une puce.

-Attendons un peu avant de nous précipiter et de lui donner de faux espoirs, Rodney. Après tout il s'agit de métabolismes différents et nous ne savons pas si la réaction sera la même avec un être humain. D'autre part le gène du major est naturel. J'ai injecté le gène des anciens aux souris mais les résultats pourraient être différents. Je vous propose d'attendre quelques heures et nous aviserons.

Rodney se calma immédiatement. Carson avait raison, comme d'habitude. Il avait été si heureux pour le major que sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi à la déception que ce dernier pourrait éprouver en cas d'échec. Oui, c'était plus raisonnable de se taire pour l'instant. Bien sur si Sheppard apprenait qu'on lui avait caché quelque chose, lui, Rodney, se ferait tuer. Enfin, « tuer », c'était peut-être un bien grand mot mais le major serait à coup sur très en colère.

Les pensées de Rodney le ramenèrent un moment en arrière. Que s'était-il vraiment passé avec John ? Ou plutôt, s'il voulait poser la question correctement, que se serait t'il passé si la radio ne les avait pas interrompu ? Rodney essaya de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. C'était dérisoire de se triturer les méninges sur quelque chose qui ne reposait sur rien. En fait, oui, _il ne s'était rien passé. _Mais quand même_…_

-Rodney, ça va ? Carson venait d'interrompre le cours de ses pensées. On dirait bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Vous avez des soucis ?

-Euh non, ça va. Rodney se reprit Carson était quelqu'un de très intuitif. Il devinait toujours quand le scientifique avait un problème et à plusieurs reprises il avait été le confident de ce dernier. Rodney savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais de là à lui raconter qu'il croyait que le major Sheppard…

-C'est à cause de John, c'est ça ?

Rodney se sentit rougir violemment. « C'est pas vrai, mais c'est un sorcier, cet homme là ! C'est pas un médecin ! » pensa t'il. Il se mit à bafouiller :

-Ben, euh, oui…Enfin, peut-être…Je sais pas…

Le docteur Beckett eut un petit sourire. Ah, ces deux là, Sheppard et McKay, on pourrait en faire un roman ! C'était quelque chose !

Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de torturer Rodney. On aurait dit que ce dernier essayait de rentrer sous terre tant il se tortillait et semblait embarrassé.

-Vous voulez en parler maintenant ou bien une autre fois ? demanda t'il gentiment au scientifique.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça, une autre fois…

Le grésillement de sa radio sauva une fois de plus Rodney d'un moment difficile. Il s'en saisit brusquement.

-Rodney, c'est de nouveau Elisabeth, pouvez-vous nous rejoindre dans mon bureau s'il vous plait ?

-J'arrive Elisabeth répondit aussitôt Rodney soulagé. C'est Elisabeth, expliqua t'il à Beckett. Elle veut que je vienne immédiatement.

-Et bien, à voir votre mine, on dirait qu'elle appelle au bon moment, Rodney. Si vous voyiez la tête que vous faites ! On dirait que vous venez d'échapper de peu à une séance de torture. Allez-y et sachez que je serais toujours là si vous avez besoin de parler.

-Merci Carson, répondit sincèrement le scientifique. Vous êtes vraiment un ami. Sans vous…

-Allez Rodney, vous allez devenir sentimental et je vous connais, vous le regretterez bientôt. Je vous contacte dans quelques heures et je vous tiens au courant à propos de l'évolution des souris. A bientôt !

_Quelques heures plus tard :_

Rodney préparait son sac méthodiquement. Dans quelques heures il allait partir en mission d'exploration avec le lieutenant Ford, Teyla et le major Sheppard et il ne voulait rien oublier. Il était sujet à diverses allergies et souffrait d'hypoglycémie. Il enfournait quelques barres de chocolat dans son sac quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

-Major, vous n'avez toujours pas appris à frapper à une porte à ce que je vois, dit-il sans se retourner.

-McKay, détendez vous. Ce que vous pouvez être coincé tout de même ! Tiens, vous emportez du chocolat ? Vous avez peur de mourir de faim ?

-Major, avoir la politesse de frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce ne veut pas dire que vous êtes « coincé ». Quand au chocolat, vous savez très bien que je suis sujet à des crises d'hypoglycémie.

-Ne vous en faites pas, McKay, je prendrais bien soin de vous.

Rodney sentit un petit sourire dans cette dernière phrase. Le major Sheppard retrouvait le moral. C'était vraiment une excellente idée qu'avait eu Elisabeth. Le major se morfondait sur la base, isolé par son invisibilité. Un peu d'action lui ferait le plus grand bien.

La radio émit un signal sonore. Décidément, c'était la journée !

La voix du docteur Beckett résonna dans la pièce :

-Rodney, c'est Carson, je vous appelle à propos des souris. Il y a un problème.

Le scientifique coupa immédiatement le haut-parleur et écouta le rapport du médecin.

-Oui,oui, oui, je comprends, bien sûr. Nous en reparlerons plus tard si vous le voulez bien.

Il mit fin à la communication et fit mine de s'atteler de nouveau à ses derniers préparatifs. Il se pencha sur son sac.

Les mains du major l'attrapèrent par les épaules, l'obligeant à se redresser.

-Qu'y-a-t'il, Rodney ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ces histoires de souris?

-Major !

-Répondez McKay, ça me concerne, n'est ce pas ?

Rodney allait s'embourber dans des mensonges quand il comprit qu'il serait plus simple de dire la vérité au major, ce dernier avait le droit de savoir.

-Voilà, major, je vais vous expliquer. C'est simple : Le docteur Beckett a inoculé le gène des anciens à des souris et les a mise en contact avec l'artefact que vous avez initialisé. Elles sont devenues invisibles à leur tour. Ce matin, quand je me suis rendu au laboratoire de Beckett, les souris avaient repris leur apparence normale.

-Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle Rodney ! Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé plus tôt ?

Le docteur Beckett et moi même avons jugé préférable d'attendre un peu afin de savoir si ce retour à la normale était définitif et…

-Et quoi ? Mais parlez Rodney !

-Je suis désolé major, les souris viennent de redevenir invisibles.

Le scientifique entendit le lit grincer sous le poids du major qui poussa un gros soupir désespéré.

-Mais et vous, McKay, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas invisible. Apres tout Beckett vous a aussi inoculé le gène des anciens et vous avez manipulé l'objet, je m'en souviens.

-Oui, mais major, vous ne l'aviez pas encore initialisé à ce moment là.

-C'est vrai, vous avez raison.

Il revit l'objet tomber au sol et le docteur Zelenka l'enfermer immédiatement dans un container, sans le toucher, après avoir averti Elisabeth.

-Ecoutez moi, major, tout n'est pas perdu. Le docteur Beckett et son équipe cherchent des solutions. Ils sont très brillants, vous savez. Et Zelenka est avec eux. Ils y arriveront. En attendant notre petite expédition va vous faire le plus grand bien.

Le major ne répondit pas. Rodney se pencha sur le lit et chercha à tâtons. Ses mains rencontrèrent un bras puis le cou et remontèrent vers le visage humide.

-Major, ça va aller, bredouilla le scientifique désemparé par la peine de son ami.

Deux mains se saisirent de sa tête et l'attirèrent vers le bas. Il sentit le corps du major sous lui et deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes. Surpris il resta là, indécis quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se releva d'un bond et alla ouvrir.

C'était le lieutenant Ford.

-Allez, docteur McKay, vous êtes prêt ? On part tout de suite.

-Oui, oui, je suis prêt, allons-y. Le scientifique se saisit de son sac, jeta un regard perplexe en direction du lit et suivit Aiden Ford dans les couloirs de la cité.

Une demi-heure plus tard il volait dans l'espace à bord de Jumper 1.


	6. John

6) John

Jumper1 avait décollé depuis deux heures déjà et McKay n'avait pas une seule fois levé les yeux de l'écran fixé devant lui. Il lisait et analysait les données retransmises par l'ordinateur et pianotait sur le clavier, totalement absorbé par sa tache. Concentré et attentif. Attentif surtout à ne pas diriger son regard vers le siège du pilote. Le major Sheppard en était certain. Bien sur, Rodney ne pouvait pas le voir, bien que John eut revêtu son uniforme mais il était gêné par ce qui s'était passé sur la base. Ca, le major en était persuadé. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû embrasser le scientifique mais quand les yeux bleus pleins de sollicitude s'étaient penchés sur lui, il n'avait pas pu résister. Il avait saisi son visage entre ses mains et avait plaqué ses lèvres sur celles de Rodney. Il avait senti l'incertitude de ce dernier, son désarroi.

Quel bond il avait fait quand Ford avait frappé à la porte !

John avait lu sur le visage de Rodney à la fois du soulagement et des regrets. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Maintenant les choses n'allaient pas être simples avec McKay.

Il fallait qu'ils en parlent tous les deux. Il espérait que le canadien n'allait pas faire sa tête de mule. Comme il connaissait Rodney, il craignait qu'il se conduise comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

La voix de Ford le tira de ses pensées :

-Major Sheppard nous sommes en vue de PL3108. Dites, il faudra penser à lui donner un nom. Si vous voulez, j'ai déjà quelques idées. Rodney, où en êtes vous ?

-C'est OK pour moi, répondit ce dernier. Tous les relevés indiquent un taux d'oxygène comparable à celui de la Terre. Température : 93.2F. (1).

-Quand même, c'est plutôt chaud , remarqua Teyla.

Le jumper approchait du sol. Le major repéra un terrain plat et amorça la descente. Le vaisseau se posa tout en douceur. Ford et Teyla échangèrent un sourire. John se demanda si…Il tourna la tête vers McKay. Ce dernier avait enfin levé les yeux de ses écrans mais fixait obstinément l'arrière du Jumper.

John soupira.

-Allons-y, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ford et Teyla déverrouillèrent la porte arrière. Aussitôt une bouffée d'air chaud s'engouffra dans le vaisseau, balayant l'air conditionné. Il restèrent là un moment, s'habituant au changement de température puis se décidèrent à sortir.

Deux soleils brillaient haut dans le ciel. L'herbe à leurs pieds était légèrement jaune mais parsemée de fleurs. La prairie s'étendait, vaste, jusqu'à la lisière d'une luxuriante forêt.

-Ce doit être le plein été ici, remarqua le lieutenant Ford, l'arme à la main en observant les arbres et en songeant avec envie à la fraîcheur des sous-bois.

Tout en parlant, son regard parcourait les environs, tentant de détecter un signe de vie, un danger éventuel..

C'était un excellent soldat. Il était intelligent, discret, avait de l'humour et ne manquait pas de loyauté. Sous son air juvénile se cachait un homme déterminé, prompt à agir et très bien entraîné. Sheppard l'avait choisi comme coéquipier pour toutes ces qualités.

Teyla se plaça à ses cotés, armée elle aussi, prête à intervenir en cas de besoin. Elle était _capable_. Oui, c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter et qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère. La jeune athosienne excellait dans les sports de combat ( elle en remontrait même à Sheppard). Elle avait rapidement cerné le fonctionnement des armes des terriens et montrait des dispositions exceptionnelles dans leur maniement.

Ses yeux parcoururent les alentours, s'arrêtant sur chaque rocher, chaque dénivellation du sol. Il se posèrent sur la forêt, méfiants. Une vie à se battre sous la menace des wraith, à tenter de survivre, lui avait donné un instinct particulier et surtout lui avait appris a ne pas se fier aux apparences. Elle guettait, attentive, recherchant les pièges et les dangers éventuels. L'ennemi pouvait se trouver partout et surgir au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins. Elle en avait fait plus d'une fois l'expérience.

Mais pour l'instant elle ne détectait rien de particulier.

Le major Sheppard évaluait lui aussi les lieux, tenant son arme prête à tirer. Mais pour l'instant tout était calme. Une impression de sérénité se dégageait de la nature qui les entourait. Il ne pressentait aucun danger.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'interroger Ford et Teyla pour avoir leurs avis. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler.

-McKay, vous pouvez sortir.

Rodney mit un pied dehors et observa à son tour la nature environnante. Tout ne semblait que quiétude et harmonie. Mais quelle chaleur !

Le canadien s'essuya le front.

-Bon, il va falloir procéder à des prélèvements du sol, recueillir quelques échantillons de la flore, des roches, des…

-Rodney, nous allons tout d'abord explorer les environs. Vous ferez vos prélèvements ce soir. Nous allons nous séparer : Ford et Teyla, vous irez ensemble. Gardez bien votre radio à portée de main et prenez plus d'eau. Soyez prudents et surtout ne vous perdez pas.

-Pas de risque, major, lança Ford avec un grand sourire. Vous venez, Teyla ?

Teyla observa le major. Il avait curieuse allure. On ne voyait qu'un tee shirt noir, un pantalon treillis et des grosses chaussures de militaire, le tout surmonté d'une casquette et de lunettes de soleil. Elle espérait que tout allait s'arranger et que le major Sheppard allait redevenir rapidement lui-même. L'athosienne avait beaucoup de compassion pour autrui et elle savait quand une personne souffrait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au docteur McKay qui, nerveux, s'appliquait à ne pas regarder en direction du major. Quelque chose s'était passé entre ces deux là. Elle en était sure. Elle avait observé le scientifique dans le jumper et s'était amusée des coups d'œils furtifs que celui-ci jetait en direction du pilote.

Elle sourit. Les sentiments humains étaient bien compliqués. Elle espéra que les choses s'arrangeraient aussi de ce coté là.

1) 34° C.


	7. Jeux

7) Jeux

Le major Sheppard suivit du regard les silhouettes de Ford et Teyla qui s'éloignaient en discutant joyeusement. Ils s'entendaient bien et à eux deux formaient une excellente équipe. Ils étaient complémentaires sur plusieurs points. L'esprit de réflexion de Teyla et sa sagesse compensaient souvent l'impétuosité du lieutenant. Ford était quelqu'un de spontané. Teyla était plus réfléchie.

Les silhouettes rapetissèrent au loin et le major reporta son attention sur McKay. Assis à même le sol celui-ci préparait un sac léger avec tout le matériel nécessaire. John s'accroupit pour observer : De l'eau, une trousse de secours, une couverture de survie etc.…Ca allait, Rodney se débrouillait plutôt bien. Ce dernier referma le sac et le mis sur son dos.

-Je peux le porter si vous voulez, McKay.

-Ca ira major, je ne suis pas une petite nature malgré ce que vous semblez penser.

Sheppard sourit. Il verrouilla le jumper, accrocha la radio à sa ceinture et donna le signal du départ.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, observant ce nouveau monde qui les entourait.

Un animal déboucha brusquement des fourrés et traversa la clairière en bonds gracieux. Un petit la suivait, plus timide et moins assuré sur ses pattes.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent pour les admirer, fascinés par la grâce et l'élégance des cervidés. John trouvait qu'ils s'apparentaient plutôt à des chevreuils, ne serait-ce leur cou plus allongé et les étranges bois qu'ils portaient sur leur tête et qui descendaient le long de la colonne vertébrale, formant une carapace dentelée sur leur dos.

Les animaux disparurent dans la forêt et le moment d'enchantement s'enfuit avec eux.

Le scientifique se remit en marche, toujours silencieux.

-McKay ?

Pas de réponse.

-Rodney !

Ce dernier s'arrêta finalement, hésitant.

-Rodney, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, vous le savez très bien. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, major.

-Rodney ! s'écria le militaire excédé. Mais vous êtes une vraie bourrique quand vous vous y mettez !

Le scientifique pinça les lèvres et regarda le bout de ses chaussures.

-Non mais j'y crois pas. Vous allez pas bouder quand même ! Mais que faut-il que je fasse ? Tenez, je m'excuse. Rodney, je vous demande pardon pour vous avoir embrassé tout à l'heure. Ca va, ça ?

Le scientifique ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le major se détendit. OK, Rodney se dégelait. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Et bien, celui là quand il boudait, c'était quelque chose !

-Ca va major, n'en parlons plus. Oublions ce qui s'est passé.

Ils se remirent en route . La discussion un peu empruntée au début, les deux hommes devant faire des efforts pour communiquer, devint plus naturelle.

Ils étaient réconciliés.

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et Rodney fut ravi quand ils arrivèrent au bord d'un petit étang. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Le scientifique se déchaussa et mit ses pieds dans l'eau avec un soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait bien. Le major s'assit auprès de lui et fouilla dans le sac à la recherche de l'eau.

-Rodneyyyy ! Le major Sheppard retira vivement sa main du sac. Elle était pleine de chocolat fondu. C'est pas vrai, Rodney, vous avez emporté du chocolat par cette chaleur, vous auriez pu le laisser dans le jumper ! Il agita sa main devant le scientifique pour bien lui montrer de quoi ce dernier était coupable. Mais Rodney était Rodney, fou de chocolat. Il ne pu résister à cette gourmandise qui s'agitait sous ses yeux. Il attrapa la main du major et se mis à lécher le chocolat.

-Hum, c'est boooon !

-Rodney ! s'écria le major stupéfait. Mais ses doigts dans la bouche de Rodneyprovoquaient desrépercutions au niveau de son bas ventre. Il commençait à avoir une érection. Commençait ? En fait il bandait tellement qu'il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir se retenir. Décidemment Rodney exagérait. Il n'était tout de même pas innocent à ce point ? Ou bien il le faisait exprès, surtout après ce qui s'était passé ! A quel jeu Rodney jouait-il ?

Il retira subitement ses doigts.

-Rodney, qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire ! s'écria t'il.

Le scientifique devint cramoisi.

-Oh pardon, major, j'ai pas pu résister, dit-il d'une petite voix. Excusez-moi.

-Euh bon, c'est rien, il fait chaud, je vais me baigner un petit coup, ça vous dit ?

Rodney hésita. Il commençait à réaliser qu'il était peut être allé un peu loin et se demandait si le major trouvait qu'il avait eut une attitude déplacée. Il essaya de se faire pardonner et acquiesça.

-Ca c'est une excellente idée major !s'écria t'il d'un ton qu'il voulait enthousiaste.

Il vit les vêtements du major tomber sur l'herbe et se déshabilla à son tour avec réticence, gardant son caleçon.

Il entra lentement dans l'eau. La différence de température entre l'air et l'eau le fit frissonner mais il s'obligea à s'immerger complètement. Il se sentit mieux. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas exagéré avec le major. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Maintenant il avait honte.

Sheppard s'approcha de lui.

-Rodney, ça va ?

-Oui major. Le scientifique prit son courage à deux mains :

-Major, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Vraiment, excusez-moi.

John sourit. Il fallait laisser du temps à Rodney, être patient. Et alors il finirait bien par accepter…

-On n'en parle plus. Maintenant je connais votre point faible : Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour du chocolat le taquina t'il. Rodney rougit de nouveau mais ne répliqua pas, trop heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte. Il sentit une main de John se poser sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son front, exerçant une douce pression pour le forcer à s'allonger sur l'eau.

-Laissez vous aller, Rodney, détendez-vous et fermez les yeux.

Le scientifique se relâcha complètement, faisant confiance au major. Il flottait entre deux eaux et se sentait comme dans un cocon pendant que John le promenait autour de l'étang. C'était une sensation merveilleuse et Rodney qui n'était pas toujours bien dans son corps se sentait pour une fois en harmonie avec celui-ci.

Puis il voulut rendre la pareille au major et celui-ci se laissa faire. Rodney trouvait que c'était bizarre de toucher John sans le voir. Il se demanda si celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts, s'il le regardait. En tout cas, il s'était rarement sentit aussi heureux et détendu. C'était un instant de pur bonheur. Il sourit et John qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui sourit aussi.


	8. La forêt

8) La forêt 

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'eau, se séchèrent et reprirent leur exploration, détendus et heureux.

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt et marquèrent une pause, hésitants. Puis le major s'y engagea et Rodney suivit, savourant déjà la fraîcheur du sous-bois. C'était une belle forêt peuplée d'arbres géants, de fougères et de buissons chargés de baies.

-Dites major, vous croyez qu'elles sont comestibles ? S'enquit Rodney penché sur des fruits d'un rouge éclatant. On dirait un peu des groseilles. Je me demande si c'est bon.

-McKay, vous n'allez pas y goûter quand même ? S'écria le major alarmé.

-Mais non, major, pour qui me prenez vous, pour un inconscient ?

-Pour un inconscient, ça je ne sais pas mais pour un gourmand, j'en suis sur ! J'en ai bien eu un exemple tout à l'heure !

Le scientifique se tortilla, gêné. Maintenant le major n'allait pas se priver de lui rappeler l'incident du chocolat, histoire de le taquiner de temps en temps. Ah, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette affaire !

-Major, vous allez me la ressortir souvent, celle-là ?

-Aussi souvent que j'en aurai envie, McKay. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, il vaudrait mieux éviter de l'ébruiter, ça ferait jaser..dit le major d'un ton taquin.

-Major, que faut- il que je fasse pour que vous oubliiez cette histoire ? demanda le scientifique excédé.

-Ca dépend, jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à aller, Rodney ?

-Euh, je sais pas…

-Vous ne savez pas ou bien vous ne voulez pas savoir ?

Le major plaisantait, Rodney en était sûr. Il pouvait _l'entendre sourire_. Il savait qu'il n'était pas sérieux mais il préféra cesser cette conversation qui commençait à prendre un double sens et qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis il avait un doute : avec le major, c'était parfois difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

John dut s'en apercevoir car il cessa de taquiner le scientifique et reporta son attention sur l' environnement. Oui, c'était véritablement une belle forêt, éclatante, saine, propre. ( John se surprit d'avoir eu cette pensée, comme si cela n'était pas naturel de se promener dans les bois sans y découvrir de vieilles boites de conserves, des cartouches, des pneus ou encore d'anciennes carcasses de voitures rouillées ).

C'était une forêt vierge de toute civilisation.

Des animaux s'y ébattaient, peu farouches. John sourit en découvrant un couple d'écureuils qui sautaient de branches en branches, rapides et agiles.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent un moment et Rodney sortit une gourde de son sac.

-Tenez major, buvez.

Ce dernier tendit la main pour prendre la bouteille quand Rodney stoppa net son geste.

-Major, major, balbutia t'il. Major, votre main, je la vois!

Le major Sheppard en resta sans voix, abasourdi. Il reprenait son apparence normale. Il redevenait visible. Un large sourire éclaira son visage. Rodney était aux anges. Fou de joie, il serra le major contre lui.

-Oh major, je suis si heureux pour vous !

Sheppard, indécis, se décida et entoura le scientifique avec ses bras. Il baissa la tête et sa joue rencontra celle de son ami. Il resserra son étreinte et laissa courir ses lèvres sur la peau douce et chaude quand il sentit Rodney se tendre brusquement entre ses bras. Il allait le questionner quand il sentit le danger.

C'était trop tard. Il étaient cernés par un groupe d'individus étranges, menaçants et hostiles, armés d'arcs pointés sur eux. L'arme de John reposait près du sac, impossible de s'en saisir.

Un homme qui semblait être leur chef s'approcha et les dévisagea, intrigué. Puis il s'agita et donna des ordres. Un indigène s'avança vers Rodney et lui tendit une écorce creuse remplie d'un curieux liquide violet. Il fit signe au scientifique de boire. Ce dernier secoua la tête. Ils le saisirent, le forcèrent à s'agenouiller et introduirent de force le liquide dans sa bouche. Rodney se sentit vaciller. Ses yeux papillotèrent et il eut juste le temps de se rendre compte que le major subissait le même sort avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	9. L'offrande

9) L'offrande

Le major Sheppard se réveilla lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux dans la semi pénombre et les souvenirs refirent surface. Sa première pensée fut pour McKay. Ce dernier était allongé à même le sol et n'avait pas encore récupéré. Le major prit son pouls. Il battait régulièrement. John poussa un soupir de soulagement. Manifestement le scientifique n'avait pas fait de réaction allergique au breuvage qu'on lui avait administré. Il était néanmoins très pale.

Le major se pencha. Presque machinalement ses doigts se posèrent sur le haut du visage, repoussant les cheveux qui tombaient sur le front large. Puis ils dessinèrent délicatement le contours des yeux et se posèrent sur les lèvres d'où s'échappait un léger souffle.

Le scientifique commença à remuer, se réveillant progressivement, grognant et s'étirant comme un chat sous le regard amusé de John, puis il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra immédiatement ceux de son ami.

-Rodney, ça va ? Murmura John.

-Major, où sommes nous ?

-Je n'en sais rien Rodney. On nous a endormi et emmenés ici, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. J'espère que le lieutenant Ford et Teyla sont en sécurité. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont vite nous retrouver, ajouta t'il devant l'air anxieux du scientifique.

-Vous croyez, major ?

-Mais oui Rodney, tout finira bien par s'arranger.

Le major Sheppard n'en croyait pas un mot mais il voulait rassurer McKay. Il ne supportait pas de le voir angoissé. Il hésita et le prit dans ses bras au risque de se voir repousser. Mais le scientifique se serra contre lui. Les deux corps s'imbriquèrent mais John eut l'intuition qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin pour l'instant. Ils se tinrent ainsi, chacun apportant du réconfort à l'autre, les souffles mêlés, les cœurs battants à l'unisson..

Un tumulte à l'entrée de la hutte les firent émerger de leur torpeur. Des hommes firent irruption et leur firent signe de se lever et de sortir.

Les deux hommes obéirent et furent emmenés à ce qui leur sembla être le centre du village. On leur fit signe de s'asseoir et on leur apporta à manger et à boire. Ils étaient affamés et assoiffés et firent honneur au repas. Rodney se sentit mieux.

-Eh, major, on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions !

-Oui, à part s'ils veulent nous engraisser pour nous manger après. Je plaisante, Rodney ! s'empressa t'il d'ajouter devant l'air effaré du scientifique.

Rodney eut un petit sourire, à moitié rassuré. Il allait répliquer quand il s'aperçut que le major avait soudainement blêmi. Il comprit quand il vit Ford et Teyla, encadrés de guerriers s'installer près d'eux.

-Major, c'est incroyable, vous êtes de nouveau redevenu visible. Au moins c'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Teyla

-Ils nous sont tombés dessus à peine avions nous mis le pied dans la forêt, expliqua le lieutenant. Ils ne nous ont fait aucun mal.

-On dirait qu'ils préparent une cérémonie, dit Teyla qui observait les indigènes. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont offrir quelque chose à leurs dieux. Regardez cet autel et les statuettes qui l'entourent ! Je me demande ce que peut bien être l'offrande.

-Ben, tant que c'est pas nous, dit le lieutenant Ford, ça peut aller.

-Ca commence, avertit Teyla.

Un homme habillé de couleurs vives s'approcha de l'autel et se prosterna devant les statues. Sheppard interrogea Teyla du regard mais celle-ci haussa les épaules. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Un jeune homme complètement nu s'avança lentement vers l'autel. Il avait le regard fier. Sans aucune hésitation il s'allongea et on lui attacha les mains et les pieds en croix.

Le sorcier se pencha au dessus de l'homme et se mit à chanter d'une voix monocorde.

-Ce sont des chants incantatoires, expliqua Teyla. Le chaman invoque la bienveillance des morts et leur protection. Et l'homme va offrir en sacrifice sa…souffrance.

-Sa souffrance , Comment ça ? demanda McKay.

-Attendez et vous allez voir.

Le chaman se saisit d'une tige affûtée à l'extrémité et se mit à l'œuvre sur le corps offert . Bientôt des sillons rouges apparurent, sculptés dans la chair. L'homme ne broncha pas.

Puis une jeune fille apparut. Elle portait deux petits récipients en terre qu'elle remit au sorcier Celui-ci s'en saisit et répandit le contenu du premier sur les plaies ouvertes. L'homme se cambra violemment. Il serra tout d'abord les lèvres dans un effort désespéré puis se mit à hurler de douleur. Son corps se tendit comme un arc puis se mit à tressauter. L'écho de ses cris résonnèrent par delà le village et se perdit dans la forêt. L'homme se mit à convulser puis épuisé s'évanouit. Alors le chaman s'empara du second récipient et en dissémina le contenu sur le corps inanimé. Ce dernier fut immédiatement parcourut de longs tressaillements tandis que ses blessures commençaient à se refermer sous les yeux éberlués des atlantes.. Mais la souffrance était toujours là et la chair était secouée de spasmes de douleurs et de longs frissons.

Le chaman se prosterna encore une fois devant les statuette des morts, les suppliant d'agréer l'offrande.

La cérémonie était terminée.

Les guerriers qui avaient escorté Ford et Teyla leur firent signe de se lever et les emmenèrent. Sheppard et McKay furent ramenés dans la hutte et la porte se referma sur eux.

Le major tenta immédiatement de rassurer son ami :

-Cette cérémonie ne veut rien dire Rodney. Ces gens ont leurs coutumes. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils nous veulent du mal.

-Alors pourquoi nous retiennent-ils major ?

John ne su pas quoi répondre. Il s'approcha et serra de nouveau le scientifique contre lui. Ils s'allongèrent. Rodney nicha son visage contre la poitrine du militaire et leurs corps s'emboîtèrent de nouveau. Les mains de John caressèrent tendrement le dos de son ami et les doigts de celui-ci se perdirent dans les cheveux du major.

Ils s'endormirent lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	10. John et Rodney

10) Rodney

Le major Sheppard se réveilla le premier. Au cours de la nuit ils s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre et seul son bras reposait encore sur la poitrine du scientifique.

Il s'assit et contempla pensivement ce dernier.

McKay était quelqu'un de _spécial _et personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Il était exceptionnellement intelligent mais égocentrique, tyrannique et imbu de lui-même. Il ne supportait pas d'être contredit..

De plus il n'avait aucune patience et se considérait comme un génie. Ce qu'il était certainement, d'ailleurs.

Et pourtant il avait fait preuve d'une réelle compassion envers lui, John quand il avait senti sa détresse et avait montré tellement de joie quand il était redevenu visible ! Et puis il n'avait pas repoussé ses gestes de tendresse et s'était tout de même endormi dans ses bras.

Quels étaient les sentiments de McKay à son égard ? John aurait donné cher pour le savoir.

En attendant, il fallait qu'ils sortent delà. Il avait fait preuve d'assurance la veille au soir, rassurant le scientifique sur les intentions des indigènes mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Dans l'ensemble ils avaient l'air plutôt pacifiques. John avait vu pire que la cérémonie de la veille. En fait cela n'avait pas été trop méchant et l'homme était manifestement volontaire.

Le scientifique gémit dans son sommeil. John se pencha sur lui. Pourquoi ne se l'avouait-il pas ? Bon sang, il était amoureux ! Mais comment était-ce possible et qu'allait-il se passer ? Ils étaient des hommes, nom de dieu ! Et ce n'était pas ses deux ou trois petites aventures d'un soir qui allaient y changer quelque chose. Mais comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de Rodney McKay? Ils avaient si peu en commun ! Tout les séparait : Leurs mondes, leurs caractères, leurs centres d'intérêt. Et un amour comme celui-là était-il possible dans les conditions où ils vivaient ? Que diraient les autres s'ils l'apprenaient ? D'autre part, il semblait toujours à John qu'ils vivaient en sursis avec une épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes. Pour l'instant, ils avaient fait connaissance avec les wraith, un terrible danger pour les humains. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la seule menace dans cette galaxie et ils n'étaient certainement pas au bout de leurs surprises. Ils ne savaient même pas si un retour sur la Terre serait possible un jour. Alors comment pouvait-il penser à aimer ? Dans des conditions pareilles, c'était un luxe.

Oui, lui, John Sheppard allait résister. Il se battrait et relèguerait ses sentiments au fond de son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre…

Rodney ouvrit les yeux et son regard plongea dans celui de John qui, oubliant en une seconde toutes ses bonnes résolutions se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le scientifique passa ses bras autour de son cou et entrouvrit la bouche. John y glissa sa langue et rencontra celle de Rodney. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avec passion.

Puis John interrompit le baiser.

-Rodney, je crois que je suis amoureux. J'en suis sûr, même.

-De qui ? demanda le scientifique d'un air mutin.

-Idiot !

-On ne traite pas d'idiot le plus grand génie des deux galaxies, surtout quand on a la chance d'être aimé par lui !

-Tu m'aimes, c'est sur ?

-C'est même certain, dit ce dernier en reprenant ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser.

Un bruit les fit sursauter. Un homme entra dans la hutte et déposa de l'eau et des fruits sur le sol puis il repartit, laissant la porte ouverte.

John et Rodney se regardèrent, perplexes, et sortirent.

Les indigènes vaquaient à leurs occupations et personne ne faisait attention à eux. Il faisait déjà très chaud. Des femmes moulaient des grains à l'ombre d'un arbre immense, entourées par une nuée d'enfants. Plus loin, un adolescent taillait un arc sous le regard attentif d'un homme qui de temps en temps se penchait sur son travail et semblait lui donner des conseils.

Rodney aperçut Ford et Teyla. La jeune femme essayait de communiquer avec le chef de la tribu.

-Alors qu'en pensez-vous major ? S'exclama le lieutenant Ford. Nous sommes libres de circuler à notre guise dans le village mais nous restons néanmoins prisonniers. Impossible de partir d'ici !

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ford se lança dans des explications. Le matin, il s'étaient réveillés pour découvrir la porte de leur hutte ouverte. Ils avaient tout de suite tenté de s'enfuir du village mais avaient été refoulés par des sentinelles. Sans violence mais fermement.

Ils avaient essayé plusieurs issues mais à chaque fois l'histoire s'était répétée et Teyla tentait d'obtenir quelques explications.

Finalement l'athosienne abandonna et rejoignit ses compagnons.

-Manifestement il ne veulent pas nous relâcher tout de suite. Nous les intriguons. Ils attendent que leur chaman prenne une décision à notre sujet.

A l'évocation du chaman Rodney repensa à la cérémonie de la veille et un frisson le traversa.

-Bon, j'espère qu'il ne nous considère pas comme des ennemis,dit Ford.

-Ca m'étonnerait, leur attitude n'est pas particulièrement hostile, hormis le fait que nous soyons prisonniers, remarqua Teyla. Nous verrons bien. Pour l'instant, je pense qu'il n'y a rien à faire, reprit-elle s'adressant au major.

Ils passèrent quelques heures à explorer le village. Les atlantes essayèrent de glaner quelques explications sur le mystérieux produit aux pouvoirs cicatrisants mais ils ne réussirent pas à avoir le moindre renseignement. D'après le peu que Teyla comprenait, seul le chaman savait. Et ce dernier était parti méditer dans la foret en vue de la cérémonie qui aurait lieu ce soir.

Il faisait maintenant très chaud. La température devenait trop élevée pour continuer à déambuler dans le village. Les deux couples finirent par se séparer.

John entraîna Rodney dans la hutte. Sitôt à l'intérieur il le prit dans ses bras et le plaqua contre la paroi pour l'embrasser, faisant glisser son genou entre les jambes du scientifique. Sa langue tournait avec celle de Rodney tandis que ses mains se perdaient avec fébrilité sous le tee-shirt de ce dernier.

Rodney sentait contre sa cuisse la bosse dure qui déformait le pantalon du major.

-Rodney, j'ai envie de toi, haleta le major. Maintenant !

-John, je sais pas, je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme.. J'ai peur, murmura le scientifique. J'en ai envie mais j'ai peur quand même avoua t'il gêné en rougissant. Excuse-moi.

John s'arrêta, ému. C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce que Rodney pouvait ressentir. Tout ceci était nouveau pour lui et c'était normal qu'il ne sente pas très à l'aise. Lui, John n'avait écouté que son désir. Il se jura que désormais il serait à l'écoute de celui de son ami.

-Tu as raison, pardonnes-moi, je comprends. Je t'aime dit-il en embrassant les lèvres tremblantes. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi.

Il entraîna lentement Le scientifique au sol, le fit s'allonger face à lui et recommença à l'embrasser tendrement, avec douceur. Ses mains soulevèrent de nouveau le tee shirt et se promenèrent sur le torse, le dos, sans se presser. Elles descendirent sur les fesses qu'elles caressèrent longuement, appréciant la douceur de la peau et remontèrent de nouveau.

Ses lèvres coururent sur les joues, les paupières, le front et descendirent vers une oreille.

-Nous avons le temps, Rodney, nous ferons l'amour quand tu te sentiras prêt, murmura t'il.

Rodney regarda son amant dans les yeux. Une partie de lui désirait que John le déshabille, le prenne et le fasse crier de plaisir. Il avait envie de sentir la chaleur de ce dernier contre lui, en lui. Il avait envie de jouir dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, de se donner à lui, complètement. Et une autre partie de lui appréhendait la douleur, la crainte de ne pas savoir faire et ce territoire à la fois familier et inconnu qu'était le corps de John, le corps d'un autre homme. Mais cet homme n'était pas n'importe lequel ; Il était celui qu'il aimait : John Sheppard. Rodney sut qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il embrassa son amant et l'attira sur lui.

-Major Sheppard ! Docteur McKay !

Les deux hommes se relevèrent d'un bond. Teyla les appelait du dehors. Ils se sourirent et réajustèrent leurs vêtements. Rodney planta un baiser sur les lèvres de John et ils sortirent.

Le chaman était là et les attendait. John eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se plaça instinctivement devant Rodney. Le lieutenant Ford et Teyla s'étaient rapprochés aussi. Le chaman fronça les sourcils. Il était perplexe. Il était en train de se passer quelque chose. Il en avait l'intuition, la prescience. Quelque chose dont ces quatre étrangers devant lui n'avaient même pas réellement conscience.. Le chaman se concentra, voyant ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Déchiffrant les attitudes. Puis ce fut l'illumination : Manifestement trois d'entre eux faisaient bloc. Ils étaient soudés et sans en être conscients ils protégeaient celui d'entre eux qui était le plus vulnérable.

Le chaman écarta le major Sheppard et désigna Rodney. Les guerriers s'en emparèrent et l'emmenèrent. Le scientifique se débattit. John, Ford et Teyla qui allaient intervenir furent immédiatement maîtrisés et conduits sur les lieux pour assister une nouvelle fois à la cérémonie.


	11. Souffrances et plaisirs

11) Souffrances et plaisirs

Les guerriers déshabillèrent le scientifique et l'attachèrent les membres en croix sur l'autel. Ce dernier tourna la tête, cherchant le major du regard, terrifié par ce qui l'attendait. Il essaya de se débattre de nouveau mais les liens ne firent que se resserrer et mordre sa chair encore plus cruellement.

Il finit par rencontrer le regard de son ami et se calma aussitôt. Dans les yeux de John il voyait combien ce dernier souffrait, combien il était désolé. John avait l'air d'avoir _tellement mal_ !

Rodney ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas que le major le voit souffrir.

Puis il sentit une brûlure sur sa poitrine. Le rituel commençait. La pointe du chaman était déjà en action, déchirant les chairs, traçant des volutes sur la peau tendre. Le sang coula. Rodney serrait les dents avec tant de force qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire. Il crierait quand vraiment, la douleur deviendrait intolérable. Il n'offrirait pas à cet espèce de sadique le plaisir de l'entendre hurler tout de suite.

John en était littéralement malade. Il sentait Teyla qui le soutenait. La tête lui tournait et il se dit que s'il ne se reprenait pas il allait s'évanouir. Il inspira un bon coup et se sentit mieux. Son Rodney, là-bas, était courageux. John en était fier. Rodney endurait mais ne suppliait pas.

Le chaman se saisit du récipient et commença une prière rituelle. Puis il répandit le liquide sur les plaies ouvertes. Le corps de Rodney se tendit brusquement sous le choc. Le souffle lui manqua tant la douleur était atroce. C'était comme si on lui avait enfoncé des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc d'un seul coup dans la chair. Il hurla. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, sa respiration d'abord hachée devenait irrégulière. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement. C'était comme s'il s'était déconnecté, incapable de gérer cette intense douleur. Rodney n'était plus que souffrance.

John manqua une fois de plus de s'effondrer dans les bras de Teyla. Ce fut Ford qui le retint.

-Major, c'est bientôt terminé, souffla de dernier.

Les secondes semblaient des heures aux yeux de John. Au ralenti il vit le chaman se saisir du second récipient et le répandre sur le corps de Rodney. Et le miracle se produisit de nouveau. Le sang cessa de couler et les plaies commencèrent à se refermer. Le scientifique avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il était secoué de longs tressaillements et de légères convulsions.

John se précipita vers lui et personne ne chercha à le retenir. Ce n'était plus utile. Avec l'aide de Ford, il défit les liens et eut un coup au cœur quand il vit les marques violettes autour des poignets et des chevilles du scientifique. Le chaman posa la main sur les lésions, caressant les ecchymoses presque avec tendresse. Le major Sheppard allait se jeter sur lui quand Teyla l'en empêcha.

-Major, ce serait la dernière chose à faire, dit-elle fermement. Il faut vous contrôler et vous occuper du docteur McKay maintenant.

Teyla avait raison. John lança un regard plein de haine au chaman qui secoua la tête et s'en alla.

Ils rhabillèrent McKay et le portèrent dans la hutte.

-Allez-vous en maintenant. C'est bon, je vais m'occuper de lui.

John voulait rester seul avec son ami.

Teyla mit une main sur son épaule et sourit. Puis elle prit le bras d'Aiden Ford et l'emmena dans leur case. Arrivés là, ils se regardèrent longuement et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Ce fut d'abord un baiser tendre, doux puis il devint de plus en plus passionné. Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, se dépouillant de leurs vêtements. Leurs mains et leurs lèvres explorèrent leurs corps, les emmenant aux frontières du désir.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? murmura le lieutenant.

-La vie est trop courte et si fragile. Profitons-en pour nous aimer, souffla Teyla à l'oreille de son amant.

Il la pénétra.

Rodney émergeait lentement d'un sommeil fiévreux. Il sentait la chaleur de John contre lui. Il souffrait encore mais beaucoup moins. En fait, c'était curieux, il pouvait sentir la souffrance s'échapper lentement de son corps. Ce n'était pas encore ça mais il sentait, il _savait_ que celle ci s'en irait. D'ici quelques heures son corps aurait oublié. Mais pas son esprit. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait que rester allonger, à attendre que ça passe. Il se sentait désemparé, vulnérable. Seule la présence de son ami à ses cotés pouvait lui apporter du réconfort.

-Rodney ? Il sentit des lèvres effleurer les siennes. Mon amour ?

-John ?

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je ne peux pas beaucoup bouger pour l'instant mais je me sens de mieux en mieux. Je sais que demain matin j'irais mieux. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, c'est comme si la douleur s'échappait progressivement.

Le major lui caressa le front, pensif. Il avait une décision à prendre et il fallait que Rodney coopère.

-Rodney, je t'aime et il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. Ecoute moi bien. Je vais te laisser seul un moment. Il sentit la panique monter chez son ami. Calme toi ! Ce dernier s'accrocha à lui. John le prit dans ses bras, lui entrouvrit les lèvres et l'embrassa avec force. Fais-moi confiance, répéta t'il. Je vais profiter de la nuit pour faire sortir Ford et Teyla du village et je reviens vers toi. Ensuite nous établirons un plan pour notre propre évasion.

-Mais John, comment vas-tu faire ? Les abords du village sont surveillés. C'est impossible de passer. Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que tu es redevenu…

-Si, Rodney. C'est arrivé tout à l'heure mais cette fois, cela nous sera bien utile.

-John, pars avec eux.

-Non ! Comment peux-tu penser que je ferais une chose pareille ?

-Vous pourriez revenir me chercher avec le jumper.

-Oublie ça, il n'en est même pas question. J'y vais, à tout à l'heure.

John sortit hors de la hutte. Tout était calme. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et brillait d'un doux éclat sur le village endormi. Seules restaient éveillées les sentinelles dont les silhouettes se découpaient sur l'obscurité. Il se faufila dans la case que Ford partageait avec Teyla et fut sidéré de les trouver reposant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais finalement, cela ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. Il secoua Ford qui se réveilla d'un coup. Teyla ouvrit les yeux.

-C'est moi, Sheppard. Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Je suis redevenu invisible. Voilà ce que nous allons faire : Je vais vous faire sortir du village en neutralisant un gardien. Je pense que vous finirez bien par retrouver le jumper. McKay et moi partirons plus tard. Pour l'instant il n'est pas en état de marcher.

Ni Teyla, ni Ford ne discutèrent les ordres du major. Celui ci savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et de toute façon il était le supérieur hiérarchique du lieutenant Ford. Les décisions lui appartenaient.

Ils sortirent en silence de la hutte. Ils étaient bien entraînés et savaient se déplacer sans faire de bruit. Une sentinelle s'écroula. Le major la retint avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol et la reposa silencieusement. Ford et Teyla s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Il restait du temps avant l'aube et le major était sur qu'ils réussiraient à s'en sortir.

Il traversa le village de nouveau et se faufila dans la hutte.

-Rodney, c'est moi, je suis revenu. Tout s'est bien passé.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Demain, quand ils se rendront compte de la disparition de Ford et Teyla, ils viendront sûrement ici et ne me trouveront pas non plus. Ils penseront que nous t'avons abandonné. Fais comme si tu souffrais encore énormément et que tu ne pouvais pas bouger. Nous partirons dans la journée. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre le soir…

Il se tut mais Rodney comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. John ne voulait pas que Rodney refasse les frais d'une nouvelle cérémonie.

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Un peu.

John souleva le tee-shirt du scientifique et se mit à caresser lentement son torse à deux mains. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à gémir. Les lèvres remplacèrent les mains et bientôt Rodney se mit à respirer plus vite. Le major caressa à travers le tissu la bosse qui se formait sous le pantalon du scientifique. Celui-ci se cambra sous l'effet de l'excitation. John passa la main dans le pantalon, prit entre ses doigts le membre doux et chaud de son ami et se mit à le caresser. De plus en plus vite. Rodney haletait. Sa respiration devint saccadée puis finalement il jouit dans la main de son ami.

Il était épuisé. Il voulait parler mais il n'en trouva pas la force. Il sentit que John s'allongeait prés de lui puis sa tête roula et il s'endormit brusquement.

Quand il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, ce fut pour apercevoir plusieurs visages penchés sur lui. Les indigènes discutaient avec animation. Le chaman s'avança et Rodney se composa aussitôt le visage de quelqu'un qui souffrait le martyre et se mit à gémir de douleur. Il devait être convaincant car le chaman eut un hochement de tête appréciateur et sortit de la hutte suivi par les visiteurs.

Il entendit John éclater de rire près de lui et sentit les lèvres de ce dernier caresser son oreille.

-Dis donc, Rodney, n'en fait pas trop tout de même !


	12. L'homme invisible

Bon, allez, après la torture, le réconfort. Il l'a bien mérité mon Rodney, son petit lemon.

12) L'homme invisible

A midi John et Rodney étaient déjà loin du village. Au moment où la chaleur était devenue écrasante, Rodney était sorti de la hutte. Il s'était avancé vers la sentinelle la plus proche l'avait gratifié d'un large sourire. Trente secondes plus tard l'indigène gisait au sol. Rodney avait senti une main attraper la sienne et ils s'étaient enfuis dans la forêt.

Le plus grave danger aurait été de se perdre. Ils avaient erré une paire d'heures sans que personne ne se lance à leur poursuite. Soit la fuite de Rodney n'avait pas encore été découverte, soit les indigènes avaient renoncé à le poursuivre.

Au milieu de l'après-midi ils sortirent enfin de la forêt. Rodney se sentit mieux. Les bois l'oppressaient. En les quittant il laissait derrière lui cauchemars et souffrances. La forêt qu'ils avaient trouvé si belle quand ils avaient quitté le jumper s'était refermée sur eux comme un piège maléfique. Si Rodney avait cru aux contes de fées, il aurait pensé qu'elle était _enchantée_.

Il s'arrêta et laissa le soleil caresser son visage Il se sentait revivre.

John observa Rodney qui se tenait debout, le visage tourné vers le soleil. Il se glissa derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Rodney saisit les mains de John et les porta, paumes ouvertes à ses lèvres. Il les embrassa longuement, faisant courir ses lèvres sur les poignets, les plis, remontant jusqu'aux doigts, happant des petits bouts de paume, mordillant légèrement, goûtant John. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. La caresse que Rodney lui prodiguait était incroyablement sensuelle et il sentit le désir monter en lui. Il libéra ses mains de l'emprise de son ami, le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à pivoter. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles du scientifique pour un long baiser. Sa bouche se saisit de la langue du scientifique et se mit à la sucer lentement. Rodney crut suffoquer de plaisir. Son corps était parcouru de frissons de la tête aux pieds. Ses jambes flageolaient et si John ne le retenait pas, elles auraient certainement cédé. Le major cessa le baiser et ses doigts caressèrent le dos et la poitrine de son amant. Ils allaient et venaient, légers et ne s'attardaient nulle part. Rodney sentit de nouveaux frissons de plaisir le traverser.

Ses mains cherchèrent et glissèrent sous le tee-shirt noir de son amant, obligeant celui-ci à se serrer encore plus contre lui. John sentit l'excitation du scientifique monter en flèche.

-Rodney ? Interrogea t'il

-Oui, John, oui !

Rodney s'abandonna.

Il sentit des mains enlever son tee-shirt. C'était étrange cette sensation. John le caressait mais il ne le voyait pas. Il ne savait pas à quel endroit de son corps il allait prodiguer la prochaine caresse, le prochain baiser. Mais il ressentait chaque attente comme une merveilleuse brûlure.

En fait, c'était extrêmement excitant : Il se tenait là, en plein soleil, offert et vulnérable et le major se déplaçait autour de lui, prenant son temps, le surprenant aux endroits où il s'y attendait le moins. Des petits frissons de plaisir et d'appréhension le traversaient de part en part.

La boucle de sa ceinture se détacha , son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes. Ses pieds se soulevèrent l'un après l'autre et le pantalon rejoignit le tee-shirt sur l'herbe.

Rodney sentit les lèvres de John sur les pointes de ses seins, les pressant, les caressant. Il poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Les lèvres descendirent, parcoururent son estomac, puis plus bas accompagnèrent les mains invisibles qui lui ôtèrent son caleçon et se posèrent sur son sexe érigé, provoquant des spasmes de plaisir qui allèrent s'intensifiant quand il sentit son pénis prisonnier d'un étau chaud et humide. Ses mains cherchèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux de son amant.

Rodney n'aurait jamais pensé un jour éprouver de pareilles sensations. Son corps était en feu et il désirait plus.

Plus encore.

Il gémit.

-John, John, je te veux. Maintenant. Prends-moi !

Le major se redressa et contempla son amant debout, nu et offert dans la lumière du jour.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il le désirait tellement qu'il en avait mal. Il donna une légère pression sur les épaules de ce dernier et ils se laissèrent tomber ensemble au sol. La langue de John parcourut encore une fois le corps chaud et salé, visitant chaque recoin, chaque pli, le faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds.

Puis il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son amant, passa une main sous ses reins, le souleva et l'emmena tout contre lui. Rodney sentit un doigt humide s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Puis un autre. C'était une étrange sensation. Les doigts bougèrent en de lents va-et-vient qui le firent gémir de plaisir puis se retirèrent et commencèrent à lui caresser le sexe tandis que John le pénétrait lentement. Rodney se crispa et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

John s'arrêta, se pencha et lui caressa la poitrine. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Rodney.

-Si tu as trop mal, j'arrête tout de suite. Je t'aime Rodney.

-Non, j'ai envie de toi, haleta ce dernier. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, encore !

La douleur s'amenuisait. Rodney bougea et le pénis de son amant le pénétra encore plus profondément. John sentit le plaisir envahir Rodney et entama de longs mouvements de va-et-vient. Le scientifique émit des râles quand John accéléra le rythme, emporté par la jouissance qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il était secoué de frissons et d'entendre son amant jouir provoquait de brusques spasmes dans son corps. Rodney se cambra brusquement sous l'orgasme en criant le nom de son amant.

John ne se retint plus. Il explosa à son tour, se libérant dans son amant. L'orgasme les avait saisi presque simultanément, les réunissant dans le plaisir et la jouissance.

John resta un moment en Rodney. Il n'avait pas envie de se détacher du corps de son amant. Il savourait encore sa chaleur, sa douceur et le bien-être qu'il éprouvait. Puis il finit par se retirer et s'allongea sur son ami dont le corps était encore secoué de petits tremblements.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il en lui couvrant le visage de baisers. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Il se laissa glisser sur le coté, entraînant Rodney face à lui. Les deux hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et épuisés, fermèrent les yeux et sombrèrent dans un demi sommeil.

John planait, repu. Il nageait dans une douce torpeur quand il sentit Rodney s'allonger sur lui et le couvrir de baisers.

-John ! hé John, réveille toi !

Le major ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les yeux bleus de son amant plongés dans les siens. Il lui saisit le visage et l'approcha pour un long baiser…Il s'interrompit d'un coup en réalisant : Les yeux de Rodney dans les siens…

-Oh !

-Et oui, John, tu as retrouvé ton apparence. J'en suis si heureux s'exclama Rodney en le couvrant de petits bisous . Puis il s'arrêta et fixa son amant, l'air coquin :

-Il y avait tout de même quelques avantages à être invisible…

-Oui, mais c'est terminé l'amour avec l'homme invisible. Maintenant, c'est avec John Sheppard que tu feras l'amour et ce ne sera pas plus mal !

-Je ne peux pas établir de comparaison sans avoir essayé, murmura le scientifique d'un ton provoquant à son compagnon, tout en lui léchant l'oreille.

-Oh mais si, et maintenant, s'exclama le major en renversant son amant sous lui et en faisant de nouveau courir ses lèvres sur son corps, et tu peux tout de suite dire adieu à l'homme invisible !


	13. Epilogue

13) Epilogue

En fin d'après-midi Jumper 1 les avait récupéré. Le lieutenant Ford et Teyla n 'avaient eu aucun mal à rejoindre le vaisseau et s'étaient mis immédiatement à leur recherche.

Ils étaient de retour sur Atlantis et avaient bien évidemment pris la direction de l'infirmerie.

Le docteur Beckett comprit du premier coup d'œil qu'il y avait un changement dans les relations entre Sheppard et McKay. Ces deux là avaient une façon de se regarder, de se sourire qui si elle pouvait sembler anodine aux yeux des autres ne passait pas inaperçue du médecin.

Il sourit. Tout s'était finalement arrangé. John et Rodney s'aimaient. C'était évident. Cela n'allait pas être facile pour eux mais ils s'en sortiraient. Carson en était persuadé.

Il leur appris que les souris étaient redevenues visibles peu après leur départ et qu'elles semblaient avoir retrouvé définitivement leur apparence normale.

Il se montra très intéressé quand ils lui parlèrent du pouvoir cicatrisant de la potion du chaman et parla même d'organiser une expédition pour s'en rendre compte sur place. Mais ni Rodney ni John ne montrèrent beaucoup d'enthousiasme pour ce projet.

Trois semaines étaient passées et John n'était pas redevenu invisible lui non plus. Il en était soulagé. Même si cette aventure lui avait donné l'amour de sa vie, il se sentait bien comme il était.

Et pour l'instant il se trouvait dans le lit de Rodney et promenait un doigt sur les lèvres du scientifique quand celui-ci le happa et se mit à le sucer. Le sexe de John durcit et il se positionna sur son amant.

-Dis Rodney, murmura t'il, il y a une question que je me pose depuis notre retour. Sur PL3108, quand tu m'as léché les doigts pleins de chocolat, tu le faisais exprès pour m'exciter ou bien c'était innocent ?

-Rodney eut un petit sourire coquin et se mit à sucer plus profondément le doigt de John.

-Devine !

**FIN**


End file.
